This proposal is to fund the 11 th meeting of the Gordon Research Conference, entitled "Nuclear Proteins, Chromatin Structure and Gene Regulation". Since its inception in 1972, the 'Chromatin' Conference has regularly convened every other year. Few other conferences of any kind cover the diversity of advances in the field of eukaryotic chromosome structure and function. The program and session chairpersons are as follows: Session Chairperson 1. Chromatin Structure and Assembly J. Widom 2. Structure of DNA-Protein Complexes A. Klug 3. Histone Modifications and Variants S. Elgin 4. Nucleosome Positioning W. Horz 5. Locus Control Regions F. Grosveld 6. Histones and Transcription M. Grunstein 7.Initiation of RNA Polymerase II Transcription J. Conaway 8. Heterochromatin D. Gottschling 9. Nuclear Structure E. Blackburn The conference will be held at Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire from August 3-8, 1992.